


Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [5]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Luna messes with Hermione, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Barbara and Luna spend the day out at the mall.  Harry is there as their bag carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> As far as timeline goes, several years have passed since the Death Eaters were all caught and locked up between Riddles and Gryffindors and Gryffindors and Detectives.

Harry shifted the bags in his hands for the hundredth time. Hermione, Barbara, and Luna had taken to having monthly shopping trips. Each month Jim, Harvey, Harry and Ed would draw straws to see who got to be that month’s ~~victim~~ bag carrier.

Hermione’s and Barbara’s bags went in one hand since they lived together, and Luna’s went on the other. Hermione’s bags were mostly filled with books; Barbara’s were mostly filled with clothes, and Luna’s were mostly filled with Spencer’s products.

It wasn’t so bad for Harry, who was capable of putting featherweight charms on the bags, but he groused about it anyway, the girls giving him amused looks. Besides, the girls didn’t mind stopping when he spotted something that caught his eye.

“I wonder if they have that in green,” Harry mused, looking through a store window at a collection of question mark necklaces.

“Let’s go find out,” Barbara said, pulling him into the store by the collar of his shirt.

“They do,” Luna said serenely.

“You don’t know that; you didn’t even look,” Hermione accused her.

“Not all of us have to look to see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Look, here’s one,” Barbara said, completely ignoring the impending argument just outside the store.

“That’s really bright. Do they have any slightly darker green ones?” Harry asked. He pulled down his sleeve and showed her his soulmark. “Like this one.”

“Hmm, let’s see.” He and Barbara continued searching through the pile of question mark necklaces.

“Ah, here we are,” Harry said. “Perfect. Gimme a sec to pay for it.”

“Told you they had one,” Luna said in a singsong voice before sticking her tongue out at Hermione. Hermione’s phone started ringing.

“Grr. You’re so lucky that’s Jim’s ringtone.” She answered the phone. “Hey Jim, what’s up? Oh, well hello Antonin. How’s your arm? Oh, that’s right. I severed it, didn’t I? Whoopsie.”

Harry and Luna head’s snapped to Hermione so fast, Barbara was surprised they didn’t break. There was only one Antonin that Hermione had severed the arm of – Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater that had injured her in the Department of Mysteries, and then led her on a merry chase through South and North Dakota.

“You harm so much as a hair on any of their heads and I’ll take far more than just the other arm from you.”

“C’mon, let’s find a quiet spot to apparate from,” Harry said quietly. “We’ll come back for the car later.”

“She said their heads,” Luna said. “Jim and Harvey were working today.”

“And they called Ed to a crime scene for something,” Harry said. “Don’t worry Luna. Hermione will get a location out of them, and then we’ll go curse Dolohov and whoever he’s got with him.

“Why I’d be perfectly happy to meet and discuss terms, you walking sack of hippogriff excrement.”

“Who’s Dolohov?” Barbara asked.

“A Death Eater that Hermione has a long history with. He nearly killed her when she was fifteen by slicing her side open. She nearly killed him when a couple years ago when she sliced his arm off. Not to mention all the other times they’ve met, not that he remembers, she likes to throw obliviates at him.”

“Right then,” Hermione said, ending the call. “Barbara, I want you behind the wards at home. We’re not going to be able to rescue Jim, Harvey, and Ed if we have to watch over you too.”

“But-”

“As soon as we find one of them, we’ll bring them strait to you, okay,” Harry said.

“You’d better,” Barbara said.

Hermione nodded, “We will. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued  
> In  
> Detectives and Riddles


End file.
